Bulbmin
Bulbmin are a parasitic species of Pikmin that have infected a Bulborb and taken control of it. They can be found wandering the floors of certain caves and behave much like the Spotty Bulbear, patrolling an established path in search of food, and can be dealt with similarly by using sprays or Purple Pikmin. Bulbmin are rare, they only appear in 3 caves in the game, the Frontier Cavern, the Hole of Heroes, and the Submerged Castle. Mature Bulbmin, acting as a Captain, can be followed by 10 or fewer juvenile Bulbmin. Since wild juveniles count towards the 100-Pikmin limit, exactly how many there are depends on whether or not the player has 10 available spaces. After defeating a mature Bulbmin, the smaller ones go into a panic. They are not dangerous, but whistling at them will instantly bring them into line under the captain's command, and they become part of his Pikmin swarm. They have average capabilities in terms of mobility, and are immune to all hazards (fire, water, electricity, and poison), excluding explosions, being crushed, and being eaten. However, they are the weakest Pikmin, meaning they deal the least amount of damage when fighting. As beneficial as their abilities may seem, they cannot leave the caves with their mother, and will not count towards the overall Pikmin count. This makes them ideal for use in Candypop Buds. The only way that Bulbmin can be killed if they are not under a captain's command - that is, before ever being whistled - is if a Cannon Beetle flattens them, or they fall over the side of a level into the abyss when shaken by an enemy attack or explosion or other sufficient force. A fun little fact is that bulbmin ghosts look like enemy ghosts, not pikmin ghosts. There is some debate over what Bulbmin inside Bulborbs actually look like. Some argue that since they appear as green dots on the map, and since their leaves glow green when idle, that they themselves are green. Others suggest that Bulbmin are orange given the color of the tip of their stem, as well as the color of the conical aiming cursor when a Bulbmin is in hand and the color of the trail they produce when thrown. It could be possible that these parasitic Pikmin have onions. It is actually a type of plant-like parasite, that attaches to the back of the Bulborb then releases hormones, that takes control over the Bulborb. Killing Strategy To ensure a low Pikmin loss, if not zero, wait until it approaches the active Captain, then throw Pikmin rapidly on top of the beast, further to the back than the front. If done correctly and with good aim, it should shake them off and turn around slowly: it has been distracted, leaving a large time gap in which to swarm it. Do it, then, and it should die before any of the Pikmin it manages to swallow do. Also if it is attacked by other bulbmin it will hesitate slightly before attacking allowing more time to deal damage. As extra precautions or for an easier fight, use Purple Pikmin or an Ultra-bitter Spray if it captures any Pikmin. Captains Approach the Bulbmin like a roaming Bulbear, attacking it from behind and avoiding its bite. Although its health is significantly lower than a Bulbear's, it can still take a substantial amount of time to kill without the Rocket Fist powerup. Trivia *The only place where Bulbmin can be buried (and the only place where one can observe Bulbmin with buds) is the Frontier Cavern, on sublevels 4 and 5. Swooping Snitchbugs can plant them in the ground on sublevel 4, and they can be planted by Mamutas on sublevel 5. *Although immune to poison, the adult Bulbmin will take a fair amount of damage if having eaten a White Pikmin. *Only adult Bulbmin will attack the player; the young will do nothing but follow the parent until it is defeated. *Unlike Blue Pikmin, Bulbmin don't rescue drowning Pikmin. *Bulbmin appear to be the only enemy thats combined with a pikmin and an enemy. *Strangely, it seems that the only bulborb that the Bulbmin tends to take hostage in is the Red Bulborb as proven by the fact that despite the cold weather and the Hairy Bulborbs you only see Bulbmin in the form of Red Bulborbs. *Another enemy that has juvenile versions of the species follow it is the Bulbear. Image:Bulbmin3.jpg|Artwork of a mature Bulbmin. Image:Bulbmin2.jpg|Artwork of a juvenille Bulbmin Image:Bulbredpet.jpg|Artwork of a Bulbmin and a Red Pikmin 118.jpg|Another concept art featuring a mature Bulbmin and 3 juveniles. 119.jpg|Bulbmin in Sublevel 3 of the Submerged Castle. 12bulbmin.png|Bulbmin in the Piklopedia. de:Punktmin Category:Pikmin 2 enemies Category:Pikmin